1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to aerosol actuators and more particularly to aerosol actuators which may be actuated in multiple manners.
2. State of the Art
Aerosol products are widely used for a number of different applications, including paint, hair care, air care, sun care, cleaning, beauty products, food products, and others. Typically, aerosol dispensers include a button actuator mounted on top of a valve connected to an aerosol container. Actuation or depression of the button opens the valve and disperses the aerosol product from the container to the atmosphere. The use of such actuation buttons are well known and are found on the majority of aerosol dispensing devices.
More recently, some aerosol dispensing systems have adopted trigger actuated aerosol actuators in place of the button actuators. The use of trigger actuators with aerosols provides a user with a different experience when using the aerosol product. However, trigger actuators are typically more expensive than button actuators.
In some cases, however, conventional button actuators and trigger actuators are not ideal for certain applications. For example, when applying an aerosol product to a user's body, use of button actuators or trigger actuators can be cumbersome or awkward. In addition, conventionally available button actuators and trigger actuators have poor ergonomics in certain application positions. Therefore, it may be desirable to design improved or new aerosol actuators having better ergonomics and more favorable designs to improve user experience when using such aerosol actuators.